The day after Frances died
by superfelix
Summary: A post Endgame story: Bobby feels much worse after the death of his mother. Alex is getting worried about her partner and tries just to be there for him.
1. I've got you

Oh Claire, you are unbelievable. I love how you perfect my little story. I don't know how to thank you.

**Summary**: A post Endgame story: Bobby feels much worse after the death of his mother. Alex is getting worried about her partner and tries just to be there for him.

**Disclaimer:**I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner.

You can read this story in German too: Der Tag nachdem Frances starv

Your comments make me glad. Have fun with my story and please review...

* * *

**The day after Frances died**

**I've got you**

She tried ringing him for hours, but Bobby didn't - or wouldn't - pick up his phone. Not his home phone or his mobile phone. Alex was getting worried about her partner.

His mother died yesterday. He'd sent her a short text message to let her know and she'd been trying to contact him ever since, without success.

Now she finds herself standing in front of his apartment building. His apartment keys feel heavy in her purse. Alex is undecided. Should she go upstairs and look in on Bobby or should she go home and give him time, until he comes to her by himself?

She checks that her mobile phone is working one more time – it is - then grabs for his keys.

She takes a deep breath, before she enters the old building. Cooper, the nice doorman, welcomes her. She's been to Bobby's apartment so many times that he knows her well.

"Good evening Detective Eames," he says, giving her a friendly smile, "Do you want to visit your partner?"

"Yes, please…" Alex answers, managing to smile briefly in return. She does want to see Bobby, but can't help but be worried about what she might find.

"No problem, Detective. Could you take his post with you? He's not left the building today and I haven't had chance yet to take it to him." asks Cooper, nicely.

"Okay." Still holding his keys tightly in her fist, Alex steps up to the young man and stretches out her other hand to take Bobby's newspapers and post. His Smithsonian Magazine lies on top. She smiles at the thought that Bobby's one of probably only six people in New York who read it. Holding the bundle close, she nods to Cooper once more before she turns round and gets in the elevator, pressing the button for Bobby's floor.

**-xXx-**

The elevator transports Alex quickly to the seventh floor; too fast in Alex's eyes. She is afraid, frightened to open the door not to knowing what's behind it.

How will she find her partner? Will he be drunk, sober or catatonic?

What mood will he be in? Depressed, angry or resigned?

Juggling her purse and his post, Alex sticks the key slowly into the lock. Cautiously she turns it a couple of times until suddenly, the door flies open. Alex enters the apartment carefully, casting her eye around it attentively. She can't help it. Her first instinct is to check for evidence of a disturbance._ Is there anything out of place?_

Bobby's keys, his wallet and his portfolio lie, as usual, on the beautiful little antique chest of drawers which she likes so much. All right, he is really at home. Alex slips out of her sandals, dropping her purse by them, lays Bobby's post on the chest of drawers and enters the living room.

As always, there are a lot of books on his coffee table and all over the floor. The television is switched off and the room is decorated with Bobby's usual cheerful chaos. Alex likes this room the most. In this room, they've often brooded together over tricky cases, trying to follow the evidence, looking for something to help trace their perps.

But as equally often, they've sat together here just to listen to music or to watch a movie. Even now, anxious to find her partner, Bobby's big, comfortable couch invites her to sit and relax. Just thinking about it makes Alex wonder, _'How often have I slept on that couch? How many times has Bobby had to wake me to drive me home?'_ Ever the gentleman, Bobby is never content to let her make her own way home in the middle of the night, especially since the 'incident' with Jo Gage.

The memories make Alex smile – until she remembers her reason for being here this time. She turns around and goes back to the hall where the door to Bobby's study stands open. There are many books in here too and the whole surface of his desk is covered with sheets of paper. It looks like he's been working on something. _Or maybe it's to do with his Mom's estate? _But Bobby is not in this room either.

Alex continues down the hallway. She can tell from here that the door to his bedroom is closed. Alex lays her ear lightly against the door and, holding her breath, listens carefully for any noise. Nothing…she hears nothing.

Taking a deep breath, she gathers her courage, pressing the door handle carefully and quietly down, she enters his bedroom. Alex hasn't often had reason to be in this part of Bobby's apartment. It is his sanctuary, his place of silence and peace and she respects this. Looking around, she takes it all in.

The room suits him. It is a big, welcoming room. All around, the walls in here are lined with book shelves too. Two large windows allow a lot of light in and tonight, they cast moonlight over the huge bed that stands in one corner.

Her anxious gaze falls to where Bobby lies on his bed. His eyes are closed and he breathes regularly and deeply; He's asleep, wearing only a blue T-shirt and white boxer shorts, the covers tossed aside as if his slumber has been troubled, restless. As Alex gets closer to him, she notices that his eyes are reddened. It looks like he's been crying for a long time. Thankful to find him here safe, Alex closes her eyes for a brief moment, fighting to control her own relieved tears.

Without a moment's thought, she sits down next to him on the bed. Gently, careful not to wake him from the sleep he needs, she lifts her legs onto the mattress, rests her back against his pillows and takes him into in her arms, nestling his head in her lap. _'Thank You' _she mouths silently to whatever power has kept her partner safe, content to just sit with him.

After half an hour Bobby awakes from his dreamless sleep. Slowly opening his eyes, he sees Alex's concerned face hovering over his own.

She is with him. Finally, she's here and is holding him. He tries to smile at her, but it only brings even more tears to his eyes. She wipes her fingers softly over his cheeks, drying his tears and starts to gently stroke through his hair with her hands, soothing him.

"Shush, Bobby... I've got you. Go back to sleep..." Alex breathes, smiling tenderly.

He is so grateful that she's here with him. Slowly he turns on to his side and snuggles his face in to the soft warmth of her belly. Gently, he wraps his right arm round her slender waist. Now he feels more protected than he has in the last twenty-four hours; not completely better, but protected. He falls asleep again.

Alex runs her hands further over Bobby's head and his strong shoulders, enjoying the contact and the way he feels. The sun settles down slowly and the room becomes more and more dark. It is so inappropriate, but there is a little prickle of arousal running through her body. Bobby is physically so near. To feel his head in her lap is so wonderful. His hot breath is only one thin layer of material away from her skin…closing her eyes, she sighs and tries to relax, safe in the knowledge that he's no longer alone.

* * *

**Please leave me a review**


	2. In a moment of madness

**In a moment of madness**

After a while Bobby awakes once more. The lengthening evening shadows intimately shroud his bed. Breathing in deeply, he inhales Alex's intensely pleasant scent and notices her warmth, which emanates from her body. Alex smells so familiar, so safe. He feels himself becoming aroused. Slowly, he starts to kiss her through the material of her skirt where it covers her belly and her secret place. He wants to feel something, something beside this overpowering grief, so he presses Alex deliberately and firmly into the mattress.

He gropes under her skirt and slips off her panties. Just for a second, he looks into Alex's astonished eyes and just as quickly, he looks away. Lightly he lays his fingers over her mouth and murmurs: "Shhhh!" She mustn't say no, or else everything would end in a disaster.

With one strong hand, he pushes Alex's skirt up, then fumbles with his shorts. With his other hand, he rummages desperately in his bedside table drawer, grasping for protection. With skilful touch he slides the condom over his erection.

Alex notices how Bobby stretches himself over her lap and how he touches her through her skirt, where she is most sensitive. In the very next moment, she finds herself lying on her back as Bobby kneels before her. She watches in silence as he releases her quickly from her panties and shoves her skirt up. _Finally it comes to this. Finally he opens himself to her_, Alex thinks. She wants to say that it is okay, that she wants it too, but Bobby interrupts her, so she keeps quiet. She has waited for so long for this moment, but she never thought that it would really happen.

Alex is just a little surprised. _Why doesn't Bobby look me in my eyes?_

"Turn around!" Bobby says.

He can't look at her. Not right this moment. If he were to look... if he were to let her see him, then he would have to acknowledge that it's Alex here with him. If he were to look into her eyes right now, he feels like he would never be able to look at her again. For a moment, he can pretend that it's anyone but her. For a moment, he doesn't have to see her disappointment in him reflected back at himself. For a moment, he can pretend that she wants this as much as he does.

He pushes her legs apart roughly and penetrates her without warning. As tears well in his eyes, he thrusts madly within her and quickly…too quickly he reaches the finish. They collapse together onto the bed As soon as he can; he withdraws from Alex and rolls away, putting as much distance between him and her as possible.

He knows that it was wrong. Now, surly, everything they have is over. Everything they've built over the many years destroyed in a moment of madness.

"Turn around!" Alex hears Bobby's say quietly.

_Why?_, she asks herself. But she trusts him, so she does it, turning away from him. She is ready, she's been ready for so long to receive him like this. She feels his hands on her thighs as they press them apart and then he is inside her, although neither of them is naked. It does not hurt, but it is also not pleasant. All at a sudden, she becomes aware that his hot tears moisten her back. Tears fill her own eyes in response. It happens so slowly that she only feels them, as they run unchecked down her cheeks.

She cries with him. Cries for his loss. She understands that he needs to feel something. Something different that this overwhelming pain.

He is ready after few deep and powerful movements. Before she gets the chance to become aroused, he is already withdrawing from her. He has his orgasm before Alex can really take in and enjoy his embrace, the sounds he makes, his smell and his caresses. He turns away and leaves her to lie alone. Alex brings her legs to her breasts, tightening her arms around them and curls herself to a ball, feeling cold and alone, even though he is next to her. He's so close…yet so far away.

After some minutes she unfolds herself and, swinging her legs off the bed stands up, looking silently at her partner. To his unresponsive back, says quietly, "I need to take a shower."

_Everybody leaves me_, Bobby thinks. He curls himself like an embryo and starts to cry uninhibitedly. _Oh god, that was Alex! You used her like an object, only to let off steam. Finally you had her so close, the way you wanted to be for so long. She would have willingly done anything for you. She trusted you and you abused her trust so disgracefully. You treated her like a piece of meat, like mud._

* * *

**Please leave me a review**


	3. Thank you

**Thank you**

Alex steps silently into Bobby's bathroom. She slowly unbuttons her blouse, strips it off and lays it on a stool. She undoes her bra and lays it on top of her blouse. Finally, she takes off her summer skirt, skimming it over her bottom. Naked, she gets into Bobby's gigantic shower.

The shower is not the sort you normally find in apartments like this. But then Bobby is not exactly a normal size. You step over the threshold into a small, square tiled room. There are nozzles everywhere. The water not only comes from above, but from the sides too. Alex positions herself under the hot jets of water and, resting her head tiredly on the cool tile, lets them massage her shoulders and her back as the water washes over her.

**-xXx-**

Bobby carefully opens the door to his bathroom. The room is completely full with steam but Bobby can just see Alex, as she stands under the shower. Her back is turned toward him, just as it was earlier. She is so small and petite. She is so beautiful. She looks so fragile.

_How could I take her so suddenly like that, only to satisfy my own needs_?, he agonises. Now she stands before him, wet and naked. _She didn't leave me. She's still here_, he thinks, so thankful. He quickly sheds his T-shirt and his boxers.

Alex enjoys feel of the hard jets of water on her skin for several long minutes. Suddenly Bobby is standing behind her. He embraces her affectionately. She leans against him and shuts her eyes. They stand like his, in this exact position, for some times, as the water splashes over and around them.

Alex is relieved and happy. Finally Bobby is holding her within the circle of his strong arms. Now she can lean against him. Now, at this moment, she understands how important this is to her.

"I am so very sorry, Alex. Did I hurt you?" Bobby asks whispering. He leans down to reach her ear and she can feel how he almost touches her with his lips.

Alex turns slowly around to Bobby. He too is naked and water drops sparkle on his muscular chest. He looks so handsome but also so vulnerable.

Alex shakes her head. "No, you didn't hurt me…" She says, dropping her gaze so that he can't see her face.

But Bobby sees in her face what he already knows deep down. "But it was not nice for you…" He says, subdued.

"It was not like I have imagined our first time together." Alex admits.

"I used you without thinking about what it would do to you. I am so sorry. I feel so guilty. I will make it good again. Today, tomorrow and for the rest of our lives…if you want this, that is?" Bobby stammers eager for her to say yes. _Please don't leave me Alex._ _I can't lose you now too_, he thinks.

He pulls Alex a little closer and kisses her mouth with every drop of affection in him. It becomes a unique kiss, full of sensuousness, trust, affection, love and passion. He hopes she can feel what he's trying to convey.

Struggling for breath, they reluctantly unwrap themselves from each other.

"Thank you" Bobby says quietly.

She folds her arms around the nape of Bobby's neck and looks deeply into his eyes. "I know how it is, when you only feel pain, infinite loneliness and desolation. You would give everything for a simple moment of calm. You need to feel something else so much. You want to break out and you want distraction. You want act as if nothing happened, as if everything is okay…." She says sadly. "I'm glad you could find that with me."

Alex starts to cry and snuggles against Bobby's chest. He pulls her closer to him and strokes his big hands softly over the length of her back. These comforting touches slowly become tender caresses. They explore each other's body carefully. Bobby lifts Alex up until her legs twine round his hips and he can press his lips on hers once more.

Warily, he leans Alex against the wall of the shower, hoping she will accept this. Her perfect body presses against his own. Bobby is very surprised. They fit so perfectly to each other.

The cold wall at her back, Bobby's hot body between her thighs and against her breast and belly makes Alex tremble deep down. He holds her safe, his hands cupping her butt. She feels protected and with every new kiss her desire to Bobby rises more and more. She wants to be closed to him; she wants to be together with him. She wants him so much…completely… totally…forever.

Bobby gropes for the controls and turns off the shower. He carries Alex back to his bed, still wrapped round him, wet as she is. Carefully, he lays his partner down on his cotton sheets and climbs in beside her.

**-xXx-**

He caresses her all over for a long, long while. Time stands still for Alex. She feels Bobby everywhere. Now she is sure that he means it, that she is his everything, this could go on endlessly as far as she is concerned. Alex whimpers unrestrainedly, as his tongue glides into her. She twitches and is left breathless as she comes hard, while Bobby's head rests between her legs.

Nevertheless, Bobby has to convince himself that he didn't injure Alex. His mouth wanders from her mouth, over her neck, her breasts, her belly to her abdomen, checking she is okay.

He wants to spoil her. Make it good again after what he has just done to her. He has to show her how much he desires her. He is so grateful that she gives herself so willingly and passionately to him.

Bobby wishes so much for Alex to cum for him… and she does. Trembling she reaches her climax. Her whimpering as he caresses her breasts becomes sighs as he sucks at her clit. As he explores her inside with his tongue he can hear her gasping deeply.

The water between her legs is slowly replaced with her own nectar. She radiates a unique smell and she tastes so incredibly good.

After Alex orgasms, Bobby kisses slowly upwards. This time he spends more time on her belly and her breasts. Alex's skin is as white as milk. Both her strawberry coloured nipples stretch themselves eagerly towards his mouth, as he hovers his head over them again. With relish and full devotion he sucks on one, while his fingers carefully knead the other one.

With this Bobby releases renewed waves of blessed sensations throughout Alex's body.

His lips and her skin is a unique combination. His desire for her becomes immense, driven by the ministrations of his lips and tongue.

Alex's body is a little bit cool and she's still not really dry yet from the shower. A light shiver creeps over her soft skin.

"Are you cold?" Bobby asks anxiously.

"A bit, but my inside feels like a red hot flow of lava." Alex groans. "Come to me…now…please!"

Bobby raises himself up a bit and kneels in front of Alex. His member stretches towards her, rubbing against her. Alex sits up slightly and gropes for the condoms in Bobby's bedside table drawer. Alex slips the protection very carefully and affectionately over him. Her sensuous touch makes him even harder. Bobby asks himself if he ever was so hard in his life before.

Bobby presses her carefully back into the sheets. He dips very slowly into Alex. He glides deeper and deeper into her until she takes him completely. They become one.

Meanwhile, their eyes are glued to each others the whole time, never letting go, as they lose themselves in each other.

It is so wonderful, so unbelievable. Both never believed it was possible to experience such a thing. They know exactly what the other wants and they give it to each other.

**-xXx-**

Afterwards, in the quiet wake of their beloved act, they lie side by side together, cocooned under the blankets. The night steals over the bedroom and only the soft city lights illuminate their little, solitary world. Bobby's head rests on Alex's shoulder. He is so happy, but still tears build in his eyes and he starts to cry again. Alex strokes him tenderly and soothes him with soft words, until he falls asleep.

She tells that it will take a lot of time, until he feels better again. But she will be always there for him, always. If he needs her, she will be on his side.

* * *

**The end**

For Silke, with loving memories.

I miss you every day more and more. I need you so much. I do not know,…you already know.

With eternal love

Antje

**Please leave a review**


End file.
